Angels, Werewolves, Vampires, and Other Creatures
by Dreaming-A-Storm
Summary: This is my own version of Twilight, how I imagined things to happen and characters to act like. WARNING: Since this is my version of Twilight some of the characters' personalities will change, some of the parts of the book will change, and Bella will be made the bad guy, just because I can. You have been warned. Better summary inside.
1. Introduction: Five Hybrids

**~SUMMARY: **This is my own version of Twilight, how I imagined things to happen and characters to act like. **WARNING:** Since this is my version of Twilight some of the characters' personalities will change, some of the parts of the book will change, and Bella will be made the bad guy, just because I can. You have been warned.

* * *

**~E/N: **Hey FanFictioners! So I have decided to write how the Twilight in my imagination is like. And since this is all coming from my imagination, who for some reason I have decided to name Crazy Candy Canes, there will be way more supernatural characters/creatures in this story. Also, one more thing you should know before you start reading this story: I hate Bella, with a passion. That is what will make my Twilight version way different from the regular book. Because instead of the main characters being Bella, it will be one of my OCs. Now I have warned you all, if you don't really want to read Bella bashing, then I suggest you stop reading right now. If you are still reading after that warning, then read on, I guess. Now, on to the story :-D

**~DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the OCs used in this story.

* * *

"_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be a devil, could you be an angel._

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover."_

_~Katy Perry_

_E.T._

* * *

My name is Desireé Storm Moonlight, but most people call me Des, and I am a hybrid. As in half angel, half shape-shifter. Angel by day werewolf by night *wink* *wink* *smile* smile*. I live with 4 other hybrids and they are like the family I never had, since I only knew my family for the first 15 years of my life before I flew away, literally. And why did I run away you might ask, well the answer is really simple. You see, hundreds of years ago my family, as in my actual blood family, believe that in order to be able to take over the world I had to have kids that were half angel, half demon. So in order for that to be able to happen they had looked for a demon that was to become my boyfriend and help me start making babies so that I could pop them out one at a time. Well as you can guess, I was furious. I mean what kind of 15 year old girl want to hear that the reason that they were born was to get married to a demon and create babies that would one day take over the world. So I left, and I can only guess what my family's reaction was since I haven't seen them since then. But anyways, back to my current family. The only one in our in our group of 5 that is a boy, or man I guess I should say, is Raziel Frost Holt, a.k.a. my boyfriend.

Ray is 6"5 and tan. He has bluish-white wings are 20 feet, 8 inches across, they have to be that long in order to hold up his muscular frame. His hair is golden and long enough that it falls into his light-blue eyes. I tried cutting it once, because I had "accidently" dropped my gum into his hair. Yeah, that was an experience I could live without. He went into dark mood, freezing everything around him until his bald head wasn't bald anymore. He can control ice and has a slight accent, which you won't be able to identify unless you knew that he was raised by Vikings millions of years ago. And guess what else, he isn't with me just so that we can pop out babies or at less I hope he isn't or else I would have some serious ass kicking to do.

Next comes Micah Azura Holt, Ray's twin sister him being older than her by 2 minutes which he holds against her all the time. She is 5"7, tan, and slightly muscular. Her wings are 18 feet, 2 inches. Her hair, like her twin, is golden and straight, reaching her shoulders and she has bangs that stop a few centimeters above her dark blue eyes. She can control water and was also raised with Vikings. They are like our Viking ninjas. The twins are both half angel, half mermaid, or I guess in Ray's case, half merman. When they turn into their fishy selves Ray has light blue hair and a light blue tail, and his wings disappear, and Micah has dark blue hair with a dark blue tail, her wings also go bye bye.

Then comes your truly. I am 5"5 with honey colored skin and an hour-glass figure. My wings are pitch black at the top and pure white at the bottom and they are 17 feet, and 6 inches. My hair is inky black and is stilled into small, natural, chin length ringlets. My eyes are silver and they turn dark grey whenever I am angry or … um … feeling lusty. I can control the air and am half Quileute. I am also the alpha female of the pack. I turn into a big, black wolf, with white fur around my muzzle, the tip of my ears and tail, and around my paws.

Seraphine Blaise Marcus is next. She is 5"4 with a dancer's body, pale, freckly skin and a unique personality. Her red wings are 17 feet and 2 inches. Her hair is a curly red that reaches the middle of her shoulder blades. Her eyes are a light pink, which sometime seem to burn when Micah forgets to put back Sera's hairbrush. She can control fire and she is half angel, half elf. Being half elf she has pointy ears and all that jazz.

Last but not least is Nathalie Rose Chance. She is 5"2 with a fairy like body. Her yellow wings are 16 feet, 6 inches. Her brown hair falls in gentle waives and stops under her butt. Her green eyes always shine with happiness, no matter what. And even though you sometimes want to be annoyed at her you can't because she makes you feel guilty for being angry at you just by smiling at you and giving you a kind look. She can control the earth and is half angel, half fairy. When she turns into a fairy her wings change into a pair of giant, shimmery butterfly wings.

We met a few centuries ago when every supernatural creature in this dimension came together to decide what we were going to do about the humans knowing that supernaturals existed. This was after the vampires started turning and eating every single human they laid eyes on. Ever since then we have traveled together, and that's part of the reason why we are all in Forks, Washington, pretending to be part of the Cullen and Hale family. While in Forks we are Raziel and Micah Hale, and Desireé, Seraphine, and Nathalie Cullen. And our lives were all good and normal, or as normal as life as a hybrid living with 7 vampires can be, until a certain pale, brunet siren decided to interfere.

* * *

**~E/N:** So there is the first chapter of this story, which is more of an introduction than a chapter really.

***Desireé:** We actually get to be in the next chapter.

***Raziel:** If she doesn't act lazy and actually writes the next chapter.

***Me: **People, people, calm the cheese stakes down. And for your info, in order for the next chapter to happen Crazy Candy Canes has to do her job and actually imagine.

***Crazy Candy Canes:** It is so like you to blame me for something you are supposed to do.

_*arguing in the background*_

***Nathalie:** Please Review and you can all have imaginary flowers

_*makes puppy dog eyes*_


	2. Chapter 1: Accidents

**~E/N:** Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to all of those that followed and favorite this story. This is the official first chapter of Angels, Werewolves, Vampires, and other Creatures (or AWVAOC for short). So in this chapter we actually get some action, by making all of the hybrids get off their lazy butts.

*******Micah:** Hey, who are you calling lazy! If I'm right you are sitting with your butt on a pillow on the floor right now!

*******Me:** Yeah, but darling, I have an excuse.

*******Seraphine:** Which is what?

*******Me:** I am typing all the stuff that Crazy Candy Canes has decided to throw my way. Now if you guys are done complaining would one of you mind doing the disclaimer?

*******Des:** Disclaimer: Scarllett Angel does not own Twilight or any of its characters.

*******Ray:** She does, however, own all the OCs used in this story.

*******Nathalie:** Now on to the story!

**(P.S. I had to redue this chapter because I noticed that I messed up the story line in the middle of the chapter. So some things may be different from the original)**

* * *

"_You got one foot out the door_

_And choking on the other_

_Always think there's something more_

_It's just around the corner_

_Talk, talk is cheap_

_Give me a word you can keep."_

_~Lifehouse_

_Halfway Gone_

* * *

***Chapter 1: Accidents **

"Race you!" I yell as I dodge the top of a pine tree and wipe the raindrops away from my face. I look back just in time to catch Raziel nodding his head.

"From where to where?" He asks, uselessly trying to shake the raindrops out of his hair. I look back down and get scratched by one of the pine leaves. I glare at the offending tree and send a gust of wind to it that breaks the top of it off.

"You're lucky that Nathalie isn't here, or else you would be 6 feet underground by now." I roll my eyes and search for a place to land. I finally spot Edward's meadow and land on it. Seconds later Raziel lands next to me.

"Okay, we start here, fly over La Push, along the beach, over the Cullens' house, and we end up at our place. Got it?" I ask. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me against him.

"How about a kiss for good luck?" he asks and I smile. I press my lips gently against his before pushing him away, getting a running start and jumping into the air; I unfurl my wings and take off. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of the wind pushing my chin length ringlets back. Well, what's left of them since the rain has straightened my hair. I open my eyes when I sense Raziel flying above me. I look up and he smiles down at me. He lowers himself so that there are only a few inches separating us.

"You cheated." He accuses, kissing the back of my neck.

"No I didn't." I argue. His response is interrupted by a pain filled howl. I look down and try to find the direction that the howl came from. Finally I spot a giant black wolf staring at the trees.

"I am going to check out what's going on." I announce as I start descending.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asks. I shake my head and land next to the wolf.

"Go back home, I'll see you whenever I'm done here."

"Be careful." I nod and he flies away. Sam whines next to me and I turn to face him.

"What's wrong Sammy?" I ask him. He became like the older brother I never had ever since I found him in the woods a year ago.

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

"I am going to burn her hair off! I cannot believe she had the nerve to paint my damn room pink! PINK! What the cheese cakes was she thinking!? She KNOWS I can't stand the color pink! And then she even had the nerve to claim that she thought it was Nathalie's room! Since when is Nathalie's room black and full of miniature skulls!" Seraphine fumes. I don't even have the heart to tell her that while she is complaining about how her room is now a bright shade of pink, thanks to Micah, she forgot that her eyes are pink.

It's not that I'm scared of her. If anything I'm laughing at her pain in the inside. It's just that I really don't want her to burn MY hair off, my hair is short enough as it is, and I seriously don't need another reason to make it shorter. I sigh and look at her closely. Her curly hair looks like a rat's nest and it is on fire. Her clothes are wrinkled from where she bunched them up in her fist after she stormed out of the house and dragged me into the forest with her.

"Sera, as much as I love to her you complain about Micah and how she has ruined your life and yada, yada, yada. You woke me up at 10 o'clock in the morning, on a Saturday and I am not a happy hybrid. Now you can either do one of the two things. You can go complain to someone else, or you can shut up and let my brain come out of hibernation.' I say. Seraphine glares at me, but otherwise keeps quiet. We walk in silence until Seraphine calms down and her hair stops being on fire. Just as we are about to turn around and head back home a branch snaps behind us. We look at each other and slowly turn around. There in the shadows of the trees stands a giant black wolf. He catches us staring at us and turns to leave.

"No wait!" I yell and step towards it. He stiffens and then takes off running. "No! Stop! Please!" Does he listen to me? No. He keeps on running like I didn't even talk. And that just makes my life a whole lot harder. I turn towards Seraphine who is staring at me and she nods.

"Go." She says and I close my eyes and command my body to change into my wolf form. I run after the wolf and tackle him down once I am close enough to touch him. We roll around the ground together and he tries to bite my neck.

"Stop trying to hurt me. Pickles taste like fish farts." That makes him stop and look at me with a confused expression on his furry face.

"You're that girl from the clearing." He tells me after a while.

"Why I am honored that you remembered. My name is Desireé, but you may call me Des."

"Why can I hear you in my head?"

"It's a wolf thing."

"Why did this happen to me?"

"Have you heard the Quileute legends?"

"You mean the ones that claim that we are descended from wolves?"

"Yep. As you can see those stories are true. Decades ago Ephraim Black and his pack were patrolling when they came across the scent of a clan of vampires. They followed the scent and it led them to a coven of vampires."

"And he made a treaty with them."

"Mhm. The vamps claimed to be vegetarian. The vamps agreed to never bite a human or set a foot over the treaty line. In return the pack agreed not to expose what they really were to the humans. The pack also appointed 5 hybrids to babysit the vamps."

"Okay but what does that have to do with why I turned into a wolf?"

"The Cullens are back and their nearness has triggered the wolf gene inside of you. It is only a matter of time before someone else phases." He looks at me closely for a minute.

"You are one of the 5 hybrids aren't you?" I nod. "Wait, did you say your name was Desireé? As in Ephraim's right hand woman Desireé?"

"The one and only."

"So you have experience with this wolf thing?"

"I'm not the alpha female for nothing."

"So you'll help me?"

"That's what I am here for."

* * *

***End of Flashback***

* * *

_~AWVAOC~_

* * *

Sam looks at the trees and whimpers. I follow his line of sight and gasp when I see what he is seeing. A girl around 19 is lying on the forest ground in a pool of blood. There are 3 open cuts on the right side of her face.

"Oh Sammy, what have you done?" he whimpers and steps closer to the girl. A girl that makes his eyes fill with love behind all of the pain, guilt, and regret in them. A girl who isn't Leah, his girlfriend. It's then that it hits me. Sam imprinted. He also hurt this girl. I step between the two of them and crouch in front of the unconscious girl. I carefully pick her up and she whimpers.

"I'm going to take her to Fork's hospital." I inform him. He shakes his head and presses his wet nose against my cheek.

"_No, Cullen works there. I do not want a leech near my imprint."_ He argues. It's times like this when I am grateful that I am able to communicate telepathically with others when there is physical skin on skin contact.

"Well what do you want me to do? Fly her over to Port Angeles?" he looks at me expectantly and I sigh. "You want me to fly her to Port Angeles don't you." He nods and I look down at the girl in my hands. I jump up and start flying towards Port Angeles.

* * *

_~AWVAOC~_

* * *

I run through the closed hospital doors and start yelling for help. A startled nurse walks over to me and once she sees the bleeding girl in my arms and my blood covered body she runs to the phone and dials someone. Seconds later a group of doctors run out of the emergency room and take the girl from my hands, placing her in a hospital bed and rolling her into the emergency room. The nurse that I first saw when I came in walks over to me and hands me a towel.

"Can you tell me what happened sweaty?" I nod and start to fake cry, which isn't really a hard thing since Sunday afternoons make me cry because I know that the next morning I have to wake up early and get ready for school.

"I was hiking through the woods when I hear this scream, so I ran towards it and found this bear cutting the poor girl open. After the bear ran away I picked her up and brought her to the hospital." She nods and looks at me with sympathy. She leaves and I crash into one of the blue plastic chairs.

This is so not my day. I am soaking wet, in both rain and blood. I find out that my brother imprinted and basically cut his imprint's face open and now I am forced to sit in one of these totally uncomfortable chairs. I pull two more chairs towards me and lay down on my side. I might as well be lying down if I'm going to wait for god knows how long. I just really hope that the girl makes it through and doesn't die on me.

* * *

_~AWVAOC~_

* * *

A hot hand shakes my arm and I slap said hand. There is some grumbling and another shake. I groan and open my eyes. It takes a minute for my eyes to adjust but when they do I am surprised to see a figure crouching in front of me.

"I didn't do it." I automatically state, jumping up from the chair and going into defense mode. My body crouched low to the ground in case I have to kick someone's feet from under them.

"Didn't do what Des?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, but I didn't do it." Sam gives me a small smile, but I can see that he is worried. He straightens up and offers me his hand. I take it and lift myself up, stretching in the process. He takes a step back and I look at the other people in the room with us. Jacob and Seth are both talking quietly. Sue is holding onto Billy's hand, and Leah is standing away from the group and not looking at anyone. Her eyes are slightly puffy. I'm assuming that Sam broke up with her already. Sue looks up at me and gives me a hug.

"How is my niece?" she asks.

"Your niece?" Since when did I become her niece?

"Emily. The girl you brought to the hospital."

"Oh, I'm not sure. I fell asleep as soon as they took her to the emergency room." I admit blushing.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I tell them my bear story and catch Sam glaring at the ground.

"Excuse me, miss?" I turn around and face the woman that tapped my shoulder.

"Ms. Young is awake and she is asking for the person who brought her here." The nurse informs me. I look back at Sue and she give me a push forward. I nod and follow the nurse, wondering just how much damage control I am going to have to make.

* * *

*******Me:** 2 chapters in 2 days, that's a new record for me.

*******Des:** You make me sound so heartless in the last part.

*******Me:** Yeah well…I got nothing.

*******Crazy Candy Canes:** Please review! Reviews to me are like candy to a Zebra on a sugar high :)


	3. Chapter 2: Rumors

**E/N:**** Hey FanFictioners! I WAS supposed to write this chapter on Friday, but I was way too tired, since I only got an hour of sleep. So the first thing I did once I got home was take a long nap, eat some food and then go to sleep again. Then yesterday I spent all day working on part of my homework, and now I am taking a little break from completing the rest of my homework to type this up. So here is the second chapter of the story. Enjoy!**

*******Des:**** scarllett angel DOES NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. She does, however, own all of the OCs used in this story. Whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, I do not know.**

* * *

"_Now all the ladies in the beauty shop_

_Gossip going none stop_

_Sipping on pink lemonade_

_How could eighteen years just_

_Up and run away?"_

_~Sara Evans_

_Suds in the bucket_

* * *

*******Chapter 2: Rumors**

We stop in front of the closed door leading to Emily's room and I turn and face the nurse. She smiles warmly at me and I smile back.

"How is she?" I ask her. She had lost a lot of blood while I was flying her here. And I just hope that no one on the ground was splashed with drops of blood. Because, even though that might be hilarious to watch, but it would also mean that there will be a lot of humans talking about how the end of the world is coming, again. I mean how many more times are they going to assume that before they _finally_ realize that they will never know when the end of the world is until it is basically slapping them in the face.

"Well, at first it wasn't good. When you got her here on Sunday afternoon she had already lost a lot of blood, so we had to do some blood transfusions. The artery on her neck had been opened when the bear cut her and we had to stitch it up, along with the rest of her cuts. We finished surgery yesterday afternoon and moved her to her own room, where she stayed resting for another day. And let me tell you, the doctors had to physically pry away your brother from her side when visiting hours ended and he hasn't been let inside the room ever since. Which made him so angry he started shanking so much he had to step outside for a moment. She woke up a few minutes ago and started panicking and asking for you. And frankly, I was surprised that your brother got you to wake up since you looked like you were going to sleep for the rest of the week."

"What day is it?" I ask her with a feeling of dread as I look at her.

"It's Tuesday." A day, I had slept for a whole day and a few hours and I am still a bit tired. Ever since I picked Emily up from the floor I have been feeling tired. I thank the nurse and walk into the room. Emily is sitting propped up on the bed, looking out the window. There are bandages covering the left side of her face. When she hears the door close, her head snaps towards me. Disappointment fills her eyes when she sees that it is me, but she gives me a small smile.

"How are you doing Emily?" I ask her as I sit on the chair next to her bed.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I am Desireé, Sam's younger sister."

"I wasn't aware that he had any family in La Push. I thought that he was an only child."

"He doesn't and he is." Her brows come together and I explain. "My name is Desireé Cullen. I live in Forks, and I'm not really Sam's biological sister. The Cullens are my adopted parents and Sammy is like the big brother I never had." She nods and lets that sink in.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Do you want to know the truth or the version that everyone else knows?"

"Both."

"Well, the human version is that I was going hiking in the woods. I heard a scream and I followed it and found a bear running away from you. I ran up to you and saw that you were unconscious, so I picked you up and carried you to the hospital."

"What really happened?" I hesitate.

"What do you remember?"

"I was walking on the beach when I saw Sam walking into the forest. I was angry at him for breaking my cousin's heart and then having the nerve to ask me out. So I followed after him and once we were deep enough inside the forest where no one could hear me yelling at him I stop him and did exactly that. After a while he started shaking and telling me that even though he loved Leah, he loved me more. I cussed him out and slapped him. That's when he lost it. He growled at me, and even though I could see him trying to control his anger, it was too late and he…he changed into a wolf. That's all I can remember."

"When I got to the clearing you were unconscious losing a lot of blood. Sam was crying and looking at you, but he wouldn't go near you for fear of hurting you again. He asked me to fly you to the hospital because he was too upset to do so himself. That also explains why I came here instead of Sammy when you asked the nurse to bring the person that brought you to the hospital." She blushes and gives me another smile.

"Wait, did you say fly?" I nod.

"How?"

"I'm half angel, so I have angel wings."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Can I see them?" I nod again. Getting up, I turn my back to her and concentrate on making my wings visible for her to see. She gasps and gently touches my wing. As soon as her fingers touch me I feel weak and have to hold onto the chair to avoid crashing on to the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asks, taking her hand away from me. I nod and make my wings invisible before turning to face her.

"Can I see your hand?" she stretches her hand out in front of her and I immediately see what has been causing me to feel as if I had been run over by a truck after running in a 30 mile race. Sitting on her index finger is a gold ring with a ruby in the middle. Rubies to angels are like kryptonite to superman. And I am glad that I am only a half angel because if that weren't the case and I was 100% angel, then I would be dead by now. I hiss and step as far away from her as the room will allow without actually leaving it.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asks, tucking her hand to her body.

"Rubies are like her kryptonite, she can't be in the same room as one without passing out and sleeping for weeks." A deep voice explains from the door. We turn towards it and find Sam leaning against the door frame. Emily gasps and blushes. Sam gives her a pained look and looks regretfully at the bandages that cover the right side of her face.

"I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It's just that I know you are right and I was angry at myself." Emily extends her hand towards him, and he carefully wraps him in between both of his.

"Why me? Why did you choose me instead of Leah?" I start feeling awkward as I look at the both of them having a werewolf imprint moment. I glare one last time at my arch enemy, the ring on Emily's hand, and walk silently out of the room.

* * *

***A.W.V.A.O.C.***

* * *

I spent the rest of the week in the hospital, keeping Sam, Emily, and Sue company. The others had gone back to La Push as the day Emily woke up. Sam explained everything to Emily and the three of us were like a big normal family, or as normal as you can get with a hybrid, a wolf, and a human. Emily accepted the imprint after Sam proposed to throw himself in front of a bus for what he did to Emily. Emily also got rid of her ring, claiming that it was getting too small and she never really liked it anyway. But I saw the guilt in her eyes every time I entered the room and i stumbled. I really tried to hide that, but the stupid ruby seemed to decide that it was going to make my life as difficult as possible. So when she got rid of it I was doing a happy dance in the inside while on the outside I was scolding Emily for doing that. So as a result I bought her a ring that looked exactly like the one she threw away, but instead of it having a ruby it had an emerald. What now ruby? You just got replaced fool!

Anyways, once Emily got released out of the hospital on Saturday, we brought her back to La Push. Sue invited her to move in with her. She tried that for a few seconds, but we quickly gave up after Leah started cussing them out and throwing a base at their heads as they were rushing out, which I would have found hilarious if Leah hadn't been in so much pain. On Sunday Emily and Sam were outside Sam's house, which is now also Emily's house, having a moment of romance. And me being me, I decided to help out a bit. So I threw a gust of wind at the clouds above their home and pushed the clouds out of the sky. Which they both looked at me through the window for and smiled. Later that night Emily asked me if I could take her flying over La Push, which Sam was a little against because he didn't want Emily to get hurt. But he let her after I taped some pillows around her chest and back, AND agreed to let Sam run in wolf form under us. We did that for hours, until Emily fell asleep in my arms at around 3 in the morning. So it's safe to say that I over slept. I woke up at 9:30 the next morning and I rushed out of the house, yelling at a sleepy Sam that I was leaving for school. Only later did I realize that I had ran out of the house in my underwear. So on my fly home I was f-r-e-e-z-i-n-to-the-g. Once in my house I changed into clean clothes, grabbed my phone, backpack and keys, and got on my motorcycle. At school I parked next to Edward's Volvo and went inside. By lunch time I was back to my regular everyday routine.

I walk into the cafeteria, and as soon as I pass the doors everything gets silent. I look up from the book that I am reading and see that everyone is staring from me to Edward. What the hay stack has he done now?

* * *

***Me:** I finally finished this chapter.

***Des:** I'm just glad Emily got rid of that rid of that ruby. *glares at ruby*

***Raziel:** Want to get some payback?

***Des:** Yes. *puts on mask and grabs 2 shovels, handing one to Ray*

***Crazy Candy Canes:** Raisin cookies that look like chocolate chip cookies are the main reason I have trust issues

***Me, Ray, and Des:** *stare at Crazy Candy Canes*

***Des:** You gave her a vanilla shake didn't you?

***Me:** *sigh* yes. *Ray and Des go back to what they were doing.* Please Review :D

***Crazy Candy Canes:** Out of my mind, back in five minutes. 0_o


	4. Chapter 3: Isabella Marie Swan

**E/N:**** Hey FanFictioners! So I noticed that I have been updating this story way faster than my other story, so that can only mean one thing. My five favorite hybrids have been bribing Crazy Candy Canes. And while I am trying to be equal and junk, I've been having writer's block for my other story. So I'm typing this one up just for something to do. Also, if you guys haven't already noticed, the rating for this story changed from T to M, because it's going to be THAT kind of story. Now before I go into full on rant mode, would one of you guys do the disclaimer?**

*******Seraphine:**** I'll do it E. Scarllett angel DOES NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. She does, however own all the amazingly amazing OCs used in this story.**

*******Micah:**** Now on to the chapter.**

* * *

"_You got the world on its knees_

_You're taking all that you please_

_You want more (you want more)_

_But you'll get nothing from me_

_You're like the burden we bear_

_You're all the hate that we share_

_You want more (you want more)_

_But you'll get nothing from me_

_But enemies"_

_~Shinedown_

_Enemies _

* * *

***Chapter 3: Isabella Marie Swan**

"Who is she?" a girl's voice asks.

"That's Desireé Cullen." Jessica Stanley answers.

"The one that everyone had been talking about?" the same girl asks, her voice a mixture of disgust and jealousy. I walk to the lunch line and stuff the book that I was reading into my backpack.

"Des!" someone calls out and I turn and spot Angela running towards me. She skids to a stop in front of me and gives me a hug. "Is Emily okay?" she whispers into my shoulder. She takes a step back and I give her an amused smile.

"You knew about this and you didn't even call me?" I ask her. She lets out an offended huff and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Um, excuse me. What are you talking about? I call you the minute I stopped having the vision. It is not my fault that you forgot your phone in your house and that I had no other way to contact you. And besides, by the time I would have found a way to contact you Sam would have had already wolfed out and injured Emily." She hisses so low to make sure that I am the only supernatural creature in the cafeteria that heard her.

"Sheesh Angels, I was just joking. I know you did everything in your power to stop that vision." Angela nods and starts filling her tray with food. Angela is my BHF, best human friend. Or half human friend, since her mom is a witch. I am the only person that is allowed to call Angela Angels, I am also the only person that knows that she is a psychic, and I mean a real can see the past and future psychic, not the fake can only see people's decisions like a certain Cullen I know psychic. She also knows that the Cullens are vampires, my family are hybrids, and that Sam is a shape-shifter. I also taught her how to hide her thoughts from Edward. I pay for my lunch and wait for Angela to pay hers.

"So are you sitting with us today, or with your family?" she asks once she is standing next to me.

"I have to tell Ray something, but once I'm done I'm coming over, so save me a spot." She nods and walks over to her table while I walk the opposite way and sit in between Raziel and Rosalie at the 'Cullen table'. I grab one of the French fries on my tray and throw it at Emmett's curly hair. If I looked really closely I could still see small snowflakes in his hair.

"Gasp! You guys had a snowball fight? Without me?" I pretend to look injured as I press a hand against my chest.

"I tried to stop them, but they all ganged up on me and threw me into the snow." Seraphine announces as she glares at Emmett, Jasper, and Edward from where she is sitting. Her hair starts to light on fire at the tips and Micah puts it out before anyone else in the room notices.

"So, who won?" I ask, avoiding the baby carrot Emmett throws at me.

"Rosalie." I choke on the water I am drinking and stare at Rosalie unbelievingly.

"What?" Rosalie asks a little insulted.

"You cheated, right. I know you did. You would never get into a snow ball fight."

"I would too get into a snow ball fight."

"Not willingly, or without a good reason."

Rosalie lets out a frustrated sigh and glares at me. Nathalie raises her head from her arms and rubs one of her eyes.

"She told Emmett she was going to hide all of his video games and then she sent Jasper a whole bunch of lust. Then to Edward, she sent him her memories of last night." Everyone at the table, with the exception of Rosalie and Emmett, shudders at the memory.

"Wait, what happened last night." I ask.

"The best night of my WHOLE existence." Emmett beams. I finally catch on to what they are talking about and burry my head into Raziel's chest. I grab his hands and cover my ears with them.

"No, stop talking right now!" I yell as I place my hands over Raziel's and press them hard against my ears.

"Hey, you were the one that wanted to know." Emmett defends himself. He laughs when he sees me banging my head against Raziel's chest as I try to get the image of him and Rosalie out of my head. "Okay, okay, fine, I'll stop talking about it." I pull my head away from Raziel and give Emmett a wary look. He laughs again and raises his hands up in surrender. I sit back in my chair and take a bite from my pizza. It is only then that I notice that the entire cafeteria is whispering and staring at our table.

"What exactly happened while I was gone?" I ask them.

"Well, on Monday we got a new student, Isabella Marie Swan." Micah begins.

"As in Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes." Jasper answers.

"Everything was okay until she came into my Biology class. The second I smelt her scent I knew there would be trouble." Edward says.

"I saw visions of Edward killing the classroom full of students just to drain her." Alice interrupts. I like her sometimes. When she's not being all bossy and annoying.

"So you found your singer?" Edward nods. I'm a bit surprised the girl is still alive. Jasper nods at me to show me he is as surprised as I am. "Okay, so clearly she's still breathing. What does this have to do with why everyone is staring at us."

"We're getting to that part. Take a chill pill and let us finish." Seraphine teases. "So Bella lives for another day, blah blah. Edward drove to Alaska and stayed there for the rest of the week."

"And…" I urge them after they all fall silent. Rosalie looks around the table full of nervous vampires and hybrids and rolls her eyes.

"The humans started a rumor that you and Edward had ran away to a secret cabin in the woods and were getting freaky since you were both gone. It also doesn't help that you two came back to school on the same day." She explains.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Edward can't read her mind." I look at Edward and he shakes his head.

"At first I thought she was part angel, since I can't read an angel's mind because you guys block your thoughts. But then Nathalie told us that she was human, with no trace of angel in her. So I was hoping that you might be able to tell me what is going on with her." I let out a sigh and take out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asks.

"None of your bees wax." I answer as start typing on my phone.

_**Hey Sam. Is it ok if I used Emily's story about being attacked by a bear as an excuse for me not being in school for the whole week? **_My phone vibrates and I look down at the screen.

_**Sure, but can I ask why?**_

_**The humans think that the reason that I was absent was that I was getting hot and heavy with one of the Cullens.**_

_**Whatever you do, do not break any bones.**_

_**Sigh, I'll see what I can do.**_ I put my phone back into my pocket and get up.

"Where are you going?" Raziel asks as he grabs my hand to stop me from leaving.

"I promised Angels that I would go sit with her at lunch as soon as I stopped talking to you. And Eddy boy over there just asked me to go find out what's wrong with Ms. Swan. Also I have to go clean my name and beat up the people that have dirtied it." Raziel lets go of my hand and I drop a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see guys later." I grab my now empty tray, throw my garbage to the garbage can, stack the tray on the shelf on top of it and make my way to Angela's table. She sees me once I'm half way there and points to the empty chair next to her. I sit down and smile at everyone at the table.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica tells Bella, who is looking down at the table. Bella smirks and quickly turns her face into a frown.

"He looks doesn't look angry, does he?" Bella asks.

"No." she answers, confused by her question. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me." Bella confides, putting her head on her arm. I look closely at her and see that she's surrounded by a light pink light. Holy Marie mother of Christ! The girl is a siren, and judging by the smirk she made a few minutes ago, she knows it.

"The Cullens don't like anybody…well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him!" Bella hisses. I take this as my cue to step in.

"You know Jessica, that's insulting what you just said." Jessica's and Bella's heads snap up at the sound of my voice, noticing for the first time that they had a new member at their table.

"Desireé! You know I didn't mean you. I was just talking-" Jessica apologizes.

"Talking about the rest of my family. Yeah I know the drill. You talk bad about us behind our back, then as soon as one of us is actually, as you once put it, 'gracing you with our presence' you start kissing ass." I interrupt her. She turns scarlet and looks down at the table. Angela lets out a small laugh, which she covers up with a cough and looks at Bella, who is openly staring at me.

"So, Desireé, Couch Linda was pretty mad because you missed a whole week of cheerleading practice. And she was considering giving the role of captain of the cheerleading team to someone else, someone who will actually appreciate it." Lauren announces. I roll my eyes at her and lean back against my chair.

"I have a reason for being absent." I inform her.

"I doubt it." She mumbles. I stare at her until she's squirming under my gaze, and then fix my face into a mask of sadness.

"Are you just going to assume things, or are you actually going to let me explain why I was absent?" I ask her. She says nothing, so I continue. "On Sunday I was hiking through the woods when I came across a bear mauling a girl. As soon as the bear left the girl I ran up to her and took her to the hospital. For the past week, and up until this morning I had been helping her out while she heal." The table goes silent and it is only then that I realize that the whole cafeteria is quiet, having heard my explanation. At least I won't have to repeat myself again. Word travels fast, especially in a small town like Forks. Bella is the one that breaks the silence.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." She announces. After that the whole cafeteria erupts into whispers and everyone visibly relaxes. I give her a forced smile. I can see the pink light around her stretch out to me and try to envelope me in it. It's a good thing I'm an angel, or else I would be kissing the ground she steps on by now because of the siren spell that she is trying to cast. Have I mentioned that I hate sirens. Well I do. The rest of the hour is filled with Mike's planning of an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot. Minutes before the bell rings, Bella looks over my shoulder and her eyes widen as her face fills with a light blush. I'm about to look back to see what has her so worked up when I feel a hand land on my shoulder and a thumb brush the side of my neck.

"Ready to go?" Raziel asks me. I look up at him and nod. He grabs my backpack and slings it over his shoulder. I get up and Angela gets up with me.

"You ready Angels?" I ask her.

"Yeah." Raziel takes her back pack as well and leads us both out of the cafeteria. It is raining outside, washing all of the snow away.

"Did you find out why Edward can't read her?" Raziel asks.

"Nope, but I did find out that she is a siren. I'm surprised that Seraphine didn't see that when she first saw her." I answer.

* * *

***Me:** **There, this is where I'm stopping this chapter. And that makes this the longest chapter in the story so far.**

***Crazy Candy Canes:**** Yeah, that was a whole lot of thinking I had to do.**

***Me:**** Stop complaining darling, you know you love to imagine.**

***Crazy Candy Canes:**** *sticks her tongue out at me***

***Me:**** Anyhow, please review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate some feedback on how I am doing and if you have any questions I would gladly answer them.**


	5. Chapter 4: The wonders of a snow storm

**E/N:**** Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to those of you that reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited this story. So before I get started I should probably warn you guys: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! Well, the second part of the chapter anyways. There are going to be lines separating that part of the chapter from the rest of it if you want to skip it. I'll also put a little warning in the story before the lemon starts. You do not need to read the lemon to understand what happens in the rest of the chapter. Now, on to the disclaimer.**

***Crazy Candy Canes:**** Disclaimer: scarllett angel DOES NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. She does, however, own all of the OCs used in this story. Wait! Now that I think about it, she doesn't even own them since I came up with them.**

* * *

"_Tonight Ima let you be the captain,_

_Tonight Ima let you do your thing, yeah._

_Tonight Ima let you be a rider,_

_Giddey up giddey up giddey up babe_

_Tonight Ima let there be fire,_

_Tonight Ima let you take me higher._

_~Rihanna _

_Rude Boy_

* * *

***Chapter 4: The wonders of a snow storm**

I look at Angela. "Did you know she was a siren?"

"No, I haven't gotten any visions of her, and I'm not going to risk going crazy by forcing myself to see visions of her." She answers. I nod and walk in silence to the Biology room. Angela grabs her backpack from Raziel and goes in the room but Raziel stops me before I enter.

"What are we going to do about her being a siren?" he asks me. I let out a frustrated sigh and look at him.

"I don't think there is anything we can do. This is why I hate sirens. I don't have the power to stop or break the siren spell she casts on someone else. The only person that could be able to stop her is Seraphine and I don't think that that's possible since she wasn't able to see that she was a siren. I mean the only thing we could do is try to keep her as far away from the vampires as possible and we could warn them about her. But if she somehow gets to cast the spell on them, they won't even care anymore." I tell him. He pushes one of my locks away from my face and rests his hand on my cheek.

"We'll ask the rest of the family later to see what we can do about it." He assures me. I nod and he gives me a quick kiss before handing me my backpack. I give him one last look before I walk into the classroom. I walk to my table and sit next to Angela. I spend the rest of the hour watching Bella and Edward. I'm finally able to relax when the bell rings and Edward rushes out of the room. At the end of the day Raziel gathers up the rest of the hybrids and explains to them what is going on. They think about it while they wait for the rest of the Cullens to come out of the school.

"I think we should tell Carlisle first and then see what he says." Micah suggests. Seraphine glares at the ground and her hair starts to catch on fire again. Micah sends a bubble of water her way and drops it onto of her head. We look around the parking lot to see if anyone noticed that and see that no one did.

"How come I didn't see this and you did?" Seraphine complains.

"My wolf senses." I answer her. She is about to respond when we are joined by the Cullens.

"Nathalie, Micah, Seraphine, Desireé, you girls want to go shopping to Seattle?" Alice asks us. Nathalie and Micah nod their heads.

"Can't, I promised Rosalie that I would help her with the new car that she bought." Seraphine answers. Alice looks at me expectantly and I shake my head.

"I have cheerleading practice, and apparently my position on the team is at stake." I explain.

* * *

***A.W.V.A.O.C.***

* * *

**(E/N: LEMON STARTS HERE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

I walk into the house and turn all of the lights on. I'm the first one to arrive to the house. Nathalie called me to tell me that she and Micah weren't going to get home until after midnight. Seraphine is still at the Cullens' home with Rosalie and she's not coming home anytime soon. Raziel is still at football practice, and since we are nearing a game against La Push high, they are practicing as much as they can. I drop my backpack on the couch and kick my shoes off. I put my helmet on the coffee table and walk to my room. I take off my dirty clothes and throw them to the hamper. I put on the pink sports bra and pink jogging pants that Nathalie gave me and turn on the radio to a random radio station. Normally I'm not a pink kind of girl, but since I haven't been in the house since last Sunday, and that was when I was going to do all of my laundry, I have nothing clean to exercise in.

I bring both of my legs together, stretch my hands up, and clasp them above my head. I keep them like that for as long as I can, and enjoy the feeling of my muscles relaxing, while burning at the same time. Couch Linda ordered all the cheerleaders to stretch 24/7 since the big football game was coming up and she wanted us to be at our top shape. I let my hands fall to my side and I roll my neck. I keep my feet together and reach down to touch my toes. Since I know I can do better than that, I place the palms of my hands flat against the floor and stay like that for a few minutes. I jump when I feel a hand go up my bare back. I turn around and get up and get ready to kick the cheese out of the intruder when I see that it is Raziel.

"What's wrong with you? I was about to go all ninja on your ass." I scold as I hit his chest. He chuckles and takes a step back. "What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be at football practice?"

"Couch let us out early due to the harsh snow storm outside."

"Harsh snow storm? What are you talking about? It isn't even raining outside." Then I remember that Raziel can control anything that has to do with frozen water. I walk over to my window and pull the curtain back far enough to see the white world that surrounds our home. Raziel walks up to me and wraps his hands around my waist.

"Did you by any chance have anything to do with this?" I ask him.

"Of course not." He answers in an overly innocent voice. I put the curtain back in place while Raziel runs his index finger along the hem of my jogging pants. "But I am glad that I got here when I did, or else I would have missed that wonderful show you put on a few minutes ago." He whispers into my neck. One of his hands starts to trace the pack tattoo on my right arm. I lean my head to the side to give him more access to my neck. He starts trailing kisses down the side of my neck when my phone starts ringing.

"Just leave it." He whispers and turns me around. He crashes his lips on mine and his hands travel down to my waist. My phone rings again and I groan as I pull away from him. This better be good. I grab my phone from the top of my dresser and read the screen. I have one missed called and one text message, both are from Angela. I open the message and laugh at what it says. Raziel comes to stand behind me and presses his hand against the tattoo of the howling heads of two wolves on my lower back.

"What are you laughing at?" I hand him the phone and he reads the text message out loud. "Dear D. be safe. Put the banana back in its skin before you let it in. Use a sock for all I care, but make sure you protect yourself young lady. With lots of love, A. P.S. I hope I didn't kill the mood ;)" Raziel laughs and takes something out of his back pocket, handing it to me. I look down at it and see that it's a condom. He turns me back around and looks down at me.

"Now where were we?" he murmurs before kissing me again. I wrap my arms around his neck and his go around my waist. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly grant. I wrap my legs around his waist and his hands move down to cup my butt. I ground myself onto him, and we both moan at the friction that creates. He moves us towards the bed and lays me down. Climbing on top of me, he takes his shirt off and throws it across the room. I run my hands down his chest and stop at the waist band of his pants. I look into his eyes as I slowly lower his pants, boxers and all, and make them join his shirt. He attacks my mouth and I push him so that he is lying under me. I kiss down his neck and stroke his erection with my free hand. He lets out a loud groan and thrusts his hips into my hand. I let go of him and get up.

"Where are you going?" he demands. I look back at him with a bored expression.

"I got bored." I tell him and move to get off of the bed. His arms whip around me and I am once again under him.

"Oh no you don't." he says as he takes my bra, pants, and panties off. His mouth moves down to my breast and he takes one of my nipples into his mouth while massaging the other. I let out a hiss of pleasure and close my eyes. His mouth and hand switch places and I burry my hand into his blond hair. His free hand moves lower and stops on top of the inside of my thigh. He looks me in the eye as one of his fingers enters me. I let out a loud moan as he pumps his finger. This goes on for a few minutes until he inserts another finger and does the same with it. I grab his face and crush my lips against his.

"I need you in me." I pant and he takes his fingers out of me. He opens the condom and puts it on before looking back down at me. He teases me by running his tip up and down my slit. I look up at him and I'm pretty sure my eyes are dark grey right now from all of the lust I'm feeling.

"I can't…w-wait anymore!" I yell softly as I try forcing myself down onto his erection. He leans down and kisses me as he enters me. I rock my hips in time with his, making us both feel more pleasure.

"Yes…harder." I moan out and he complies.

"You're so tight." He says as he continues to pound into me. I can feel myself getting closer to my climax. Suddenly he hits the spot in me that makes me feel the most pleasure.

"There! Again!" I moan out between pants. "I'm gonna…I'm close." I let out a loud moan as my body shivers and I cum. He slips deeper inside me and cums as well. We collapse on the bed and ride out our highs together.

"Aren't you glad for the wonders of a snow storm?" I mumble. He chuckles and we both fall asleep.

**(E/N: END OF LEMON)**

* * *

***A.W.V.A.O.C.***

* * *

I let Raziel help me out of his truck when I hear a high-pitched screech. I'm pretty sure my ears were bleeding by now. Combine my super werewolf hearing, my super angel earing, and that noise and you have a horrified Desireé. I swear this is worse than me being stuck in a room full of rubies. Well, not that awful, but you get what I'm saying. Anyways, back to the here and now. I look around the parking lot and spot a horrified looking Edward, a skidding dark blue van, and a terrorized siren. Before anything else can happen, Edward runs to where Bella is standing and pushes her out of the way. He stops the van from squishing her, which is safe to say that I was a little disappointed about that, and there is a long silence before the parking lot is filled with screams and cries. I look at the rest of the Cullens and see that they are glaring at Edward and Bella.

"What a heroic way to expose what he really is." Seraphine murmurs. Raziel nods and I listen to what the siren and the idiot are saying.

"Bella? Are you alright?" idiot boy asks.

"I'm fine." The siren answers.

"Be careful. I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"Ow." And there goes my curiosity. I look over at Raziel and stick my tongue out at him. He catches it between his thumb and his index finger and I scold at him.

"Ive me baf my tonf." I order him.

"Not until you tell me why you did that."

"_I stuck my tongue out at you because of you I had to leave my baby home and now I have no way of escaping this place without asking you for your car keys."_ I tell him telepathically. He lets go of my tongue I put it back into the safety of my mouth.

"I couldn't let you drive a motorcycle in the snow. You would have frozen your pretty butt off and then what was I supposed to stare at all day?" he asks. I smack him on the arm and he grins. He pulls me into his arms and we watch as Ms. Siren is laid down on a stretcher. She blushes red when they do that, but I can see the glint in her eyes that shows she is enjoying all of the attention she is getting. Once she is in the ambulance she looks back at our family and her eyes fill with lust as her glance lingers on Raziel. I bare my teeth and growl and she flinches. The ambulance doors close and I turn to face Raziel.

"Did you seriously just growl at a girl on a stretcher on the back of an ambulance?" he asks. When he puts it like that he makes me sound all mean and junk. But then remember that the girl we are talking about is none other than Bella-Siren-Swan and I feel better.

"Yep, you have a problem with that?" he laughs and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Nope. But I'm just curious on how you will react when someone looks at your actual soul mate."

"Well, I guess we won't know until I find him." Raziel and I aren't actual mates, and we both know this. We were both actually searching for our real soul mates when we decided to be together until we actually found them. We also made a promise that we would tell each other when we found our soul mates before we did anything bigger than kiss said mate on the cheek. "Come on, we need to warn Carlisle about the siren before it's too late." We get into Raziel's truck and drive to the hospital, where the rest of the school is waiting. Angela comes up to us and grabs my hand.

"_When do I get to meet the new addition of the pack?"_ she asks telepathically.

"_After I warn Carlisle about the siren, then I'll take you down to La Push. Did you bring your car?" _I ask her. She nods _"Good, cause Mr. Likes-to-stare-at-my-ass wouldn't let me drive my baby to school this morning."_ She lets out a small giggle and I go up to the receptionist's desk.

"Ah, Ms. Cullen. What can I do for you?" the nurse asks me with a smile.

"Do you know if my dad is busy? I have to talk to him about something important." She picks up the phone and talks through it. I wait patiently until she puts the phone down and tells me in which room he is at. I thank her and make my way to the room. I freeze outside the door when I hear the siren's voice.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me." Freaking Edward. If the girl finds out that the Cullens are vampires I will not help him try to set things right.

* * *

***Me:**** There you go another chapter up. It would have been posted up sooner but my aunt came to visit and she started curling my hair. **

***Micah:**** I really don't need to know about how my brother and Des got all hot and heavy.**

***Crazy Candy Canes:**** Get used to it doll face.**

* * *

*******darkhuntress621:**** I'm glad you like the story :) you are one of the two people that I know that actually straight up said that they don't like Bella. The other people I know I usually have to convince them that Bella is he bad guy instead of the victim she claims to be. As for her being a siren, it was the only logical explanation I could think of for everyone liking her.**

***snowmbk:**** I'm glad you like it. I was in the middle of typing this chapter when I got your review and I couldn't stop smiling because you sounded exactly like me when I ask my best friend for some of her stories :P **

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: The job of an angel

**E/N:** **Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to all of you that reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited this story! So I'll try to type this chapter as fast as I can while holding a cat on my lap. A cat that no matter how much I push away from me won't get the hint and keeps on getting back on my lap, and a cat that won't stop pressing the keys on my laptop.**

***Nathalie:**** Hey! Stop complaining. Luigi is a nice cat and is just trying to learn how to be a modern cat.**

***Micah:**** Wait, his name is Luigi now? I thought it was Mr. Lunchy.**

***Me:**** It was, but my brother likes to change his name every 10 minutes. Now enough about the cat, would someone do the disclaimer, any ne but Crazy Candy Canes.**

***Ray:**** scarllett angel DOES NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. She does, however, own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

"_Look here she comes now,_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled"_

_~Evanescence _

_Everybody's Fool_

* * *

***Chapter 5: The job of an angel**

"Oh well yes. I'm that _you'll_ have to stay with us a little longer." Carlisle says. I take that as my cue, and I walk into the room. Carlisle is checking Tyler's cuts while the Siren is walking over to Idiot boy's side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Siren asks idiot boy. Idiot boy's jaw clenches.

"Your father is waiting for you." He says through his teeth. She looks at Carlisle, Tyler, and me.

"I'll like to speak to you alone, if you don't mind." She presses. Idiot boy glares and walks out of the room with the Siren hot on his heels. I turn and face Tyler and Carlisle.

"Hey Tyler. Are you okay?" I ask him. He looks up at me and smiles.

"I think so. I only got a bunch of scratches." He answers. I look over at Carlisle and he nods. I wait until Carlisle lets Tyler leave before I speak.

"Carlisle we have a problem." I tell him. He looks at me and nods. We walk over to his office and he closes the door behind him. I go sit on the chair in front of his desk and he sits on his chair across from me. "The girl is a siren." Carlisle's eyebrows go up to his hairline. Yes, point for Des. I actually surprised a vampire.

"Bella?" I nod and make a face. I can't even hear the Siren's name without puking on the inside. **(E/N: no offence to anyone whose name is Bella) **"Would you please explain yourself."

"So Eddy boy sent me to find out why he couldn't read the Siren's mind. So then when I got there instead if finding out why he couldn't read her I found out that she was a siren. And we didn't want to tell anyone that she was a siren until we told you."

"So what would happened if she casted a spell, Seraphine would break it and then what?"

"Um, no. Seraphine wouldn't be able to break the spell."

"What? But I thought that Seraphine was supposed to be able to sense these things."

"Yeah, she is. But for some reason she can't. It's probably the same reason why Eddy boy can't read her mind."

"So you are the only person that can see that she's a siren and you can't do anything to stop or break her spells." I nod. He leans back on his chair and stares at me.

"So if she were to cast a spell on me…"

"You would remember this conversation but you would only be worried about making her happy and safe, no matter what."

"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to become her friend and keep a close eye on her." I look at him wide eyed with a look of horror on my face. "I know you don't like her, but you have to make sure that she doesn't get our family in trouble because of the spell she casts." I reluctantly nod and get up.

"Are you going to tell the rest of the family?" I ask him.

"Yes. I'm assuming the rest of the hybrid already know about this." I nod and leave the room. Once I'm back in the waiting room Angela tosses her car keys at me and drags me outside to her car. I drive down to La Push and park in front of Sam's house.

* * *

***A.W.V.A.O.C***

* * *

For the next few weeks I spent my time making friends with the Siren, going down to La Push, in cheerleading practice, and stalking the Siren. Not exactly in that order but still doing it. I watched as she got closer and closer to Idiot boy and the rest of the Cullens, and by that I mean I watched as she casted her freaking good for nothing spell on all of the Cullens. Well on all of the Cullens except Rosalie because she is too much of a cold hearted witch with a b to be affected by the spell. During blood testing I watched as Idiot boy went to the siren's rescue and that was when the siren completed her spell and Edward stopped caring that she was a siren. For the next week I had to put up with her gushing about Edward and sometimes Raziel, and do you know how hard it was not to growl at her. Really hard. I just had to gush along with her. And I really hated myself for actually going along with everything she said. I finally blew a fuse when she made Eric, Mike, and Tyler ask her out to the dance and she said no to them. I blew up in the forest and was stuck as a wolf for 2 days, which was kind of a good thing since another Quileute, also known as Jared Cameron, phased into a wolf with short, thick brown fur, with a dark grey mask around his eyes and I was there to help him and take him to Sam's and Emily's place. I spent the weekend with Emily and the pack on the beach, but then we saw the siren and some of the students from Forks arrive on the beach.

Jared and Sam both knew that Bella was a siren, so he made Jared and me stay with Emily. That day was the day that the siren started suspecting that the Cullens were vampires. But her suspicions weren't confirmed until Idiot boy actually straight up told her that he was a vampire. Yeah, Rosalie was pissed at that. And to make things worse she was finally able to put the siren curse on all of the Cullens except Rosalie and Emmett. How she was able to cast the spell on Carlisle and Esme without even looking at them. Idiot boy and the siren became an item. And now everyone is waiting for idiot boy to bring the Siren to meet the family. As far as she knows, the hybrids are also vampires, but a weird kind of vampire.

* * *

***A.W.V.A.O.C***

* * *

"I can't believe they actually fell for her spell." Rosalie grumbles from her spot on the sofa. Emmett, her, and I are currently hanging out in their cabin, waiting for the siren to leave the Cullens' home. The only reason that Emmett hasn't been trapped in the siren's spell is because Rosalie is way more important to him and she has been threatening him. I duck as Emmett flies over my head. I stick out my tongue at him and face Rosalie.

"Be happy, at least you don't have to spend your time with her." I tell her as I tackle Emmett. He rolls and throws me off him. I land on the carpet and roll into a fighting stance. "Bring it on Emmett. You know I'll win. We wrestle for who knows how long until I win and Alice comes dancing through the front door.

"We're playing baseball. You game?" she asks us. Rosalie and Emmett nod and I look at her.

"Who's playing?" I ask her.

"The usual. And Bella is coming to watch."

"Sorry, I can't make it. I promised Angela that I was going to babysit her brother's while she went on her date." Alice frowns as I leave the house. This is my siren free time and I plan on enjoying it.

* * *

***A.W.V.A.O.C.***

* * *

I sit in the middle of the cave, staring at the wall in front of me. I had been walking around the forest when the storm had started. And while I could have turned back and walked to Rosalie's or to the Cullens' or even to the baseball field, where the rest of my family is currently at. I didn't want to spend more time than I actually had to with that pale brunet.** (E/N: no offence to pale brunets since I am also a pale brunet)** I can't even think her name without throwing a fit. I can't stand her and her siren ways. I sigh and throw a rock at the cave all. A few seconds later I hear the sound of vampire skin crashing against vampire skin. At least some of us are having fun, even if she-who-shall-not-be-named is watching their every move. I really have to stop watching so many Harry Potter movies. I throw another rock at the wall and at the same time I hear a low growl behind me. I turn around just as a giant silver wolf pounces on me, his sharp teeth centimeters away from my neck. Two thoughts run through my head at that moment. The first being that another Quileute has phased, making the pack a bit bigger. The second is that of all days when Emmett and I had to wrestle, why did it to be today when we rolled around the carpeted floor, covering my clothes in vampire scent.

I stay perfectly still as the wolf sniffs my shirt and lets out another growl, this one louder than the last. He lifts his head and looks at me in the eye. He has the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen. I feel the world spinning under me and his eyes are the only thing that is keeping me from falling. The air shimmers around him and the wolf is replaced by a boy, a gorgeous, naked, boy. He looks down at me, his wide eyes filled with awe and love as he runs the back of his hand across my cheek.

"So beautiful." He whispers before he kisses me gently. His lips are soft and hot against mine. Since I am a hybrid my body doesn't run at the regular shape-shifter temperature, which is fine by me since mystery boy over here is hot enough for both of us. It is then that I realize that I have imprinted on him and he has imprinted on me.

His large hands tangle themselves in my ringlets and my hands wrap around his neck. His tongue snakes out and licks my lip. I gasp and he takes the opportunity to slip into my tongue and explore my mouth. We fight for dominance, but I eventually let him win. One of his hands goes down the side of my face and neck, down my side, and stops at the bottom of my shirt. He strokes circles on the exposed skin of my hip. Then, out of nowhere I hear Raziel's voice asking me to keep my promise. I push the boy off me as I get up and try to fix my messy curls, feeling guilty that I broke my promise. I turn around and run out of the cave and into the rain. The boy runs after me and tries to catch up to me, but I am faster than he is. When I lose him I hear a ripping sound and a heartbreaking howl, which makes me swallow back a sob, knowing that I am causing his heartache. I follow the laughter to the baseball field. I can't help feeling angry at myself when I realize I have just pulled a Bella and an Edward.

* * *

***Me: Tada, there is the chapter. So I was thinking of making the next chapter Paul's point of view. Let me know what you guys think. One more thing. I am running out of good stories to read on fanfiction, so if you guys could suggest some, I would really appreciate it.**

* * *

*******snowmbk: hahaha, I guess you are :P**

***darkhuntress621: that happened to me too. And new moon just made me hade Bella even more since she was just using poor Jacob.**

***chickentikka99: Thank you! I am so glad you liked it.**

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: The silver-eyed vampire

***Crazy Candy Canes:**** Hello dear children. I would like to thank all of you for your reviews, your alerts, and making this story your favorite.**

***Nathalie:**** Why the cheese stakes are you talking like that? And where is E.?**

***Crazy Candy Canes:**** Oh what in the world re you talking about, my dear? This is how I usually talk. And as for the whole 'where is E.?' if you would be as kind as to follow me I'll take you to where she is. **

***The two of them walk outside into the cold, rainy, afternoon. They walk to the backyard and find Dreaming-A-Storm dressed in black from head to toe and kneeling under a tree. She rocks herself back and forth while her arms are wrapped around her stomach.***

***Nathalie:**** *whispers* What is she doing?**

***Crazy Candy Canes:**** She's mourning.**

***Nathalie:**** Poor dear. Who died?**

***Crazy Candy Canes:**** Not who, a what. She was walking out of the kitchen when her tablet fell out of her fingers and onto the floor. The screen broke and now it doesn't work. **

***Nathalie:**** Are you for reals right now? She could freeze to death out here all because of a tablet.**

***Me:**** It was not just a tablet! It was my closest friend, besides my real best friend! *sobs and keeps on rocking***

***Crazy Candy Canes:**** And they say that I'm the crazy one. Anyways, it seems like I am going to have to type up this chapter, so will one of you do the disclaimer or do I have to do that too?**

***Nathalie:**** Disclaimer: Dreaming-A-Storm does not own Twilight or any of its characters. She does, however own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

I walk down the stairs and watch as my latest conquest walks out the door.

"Call me." she says before winking and closing the door behind her. I smirk and walk into the kitchen. As if, I don't even remember her name. The only reason she was here was because I had been feeling angrier than usual yesterday night. So I went down to Forks, picked up a random chick and let out all of my anger on her. I look up and see my dad shaking his head at me, disappointment written all over his face. That's all it takes for me to snap. I start to shake uncontrollably and realization crosses his face. He stands up and pushes me out the back door and into the forest. He runs back into the house, saying something about calling Sam. My body is engulfed in unbearable pain and I close my eyes and fall to the ground. I stay like that for what seems like days, my skin stretching and my bones moving. Finally the pain starts to fade away; I open my eyes and get up.

It is only then that I realize that something is horribly wrong. I am surrounded by scraps of clothes that look a lot like the sweatpants that I was wearing a few minutes ago. I look down at my body and see that I am covered in dark silver fur. I panic and run around aimlessly. After hours of running and ignoring the voices in my head (and no, I'm not crazy, apparently I am a werewolf and I can hear the thoughts of the other members of the pack in my head) I come across a sickly sweet sent. The rain has washed some of it away, but it is still there. I let out a low growl and follow the scent to a cave. I hear the voices yelling at me to wait and to not take on the vampire by myself. Their voices disappear as soon as I spot the girl sitting in the middle of a cave with her back to me. I let out a low growl and she freezes. She turns around at the same time that I pounce on her, my teeth centimeters away from her neck. She stays still as I sniff her shirt and let out another growl, this one louder than the last. I lift my head and look at her in the eyes, her beautiful silver eyes. I feel a strong pull towards her. All of my anger fades and I turn back into my human self. I look down at the beautiful creature under me as I run the back of my hand across her cheek.

"So beautiful." I whisper before I kiss her gently, her plump lips soft against mine. I tangle my hands in her ringlets and her arms wrap around my neck. My tongue snakes out and licks her lip. She gasps and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue and explore her mouth. We fight for dominance but eventually I win. One of my hands goes down the side of her face and neck, down her side, and stops at the bottom of her shirt. I stroke circles on the exposed skin of her hip. Then out of nowhere, she pushes me off as she gets up and tries to fix her messy curls. I see the guilt in her eyes before she runs off.

"Wait!" I yell after her. I chase her but she is fast, faster than me. Pretty soon I lose sight of her. I phase and let out a heartbreaking howl and voices fill my head. She ran away from me, and I didn't even get to know her name.

"Paul! Paul! Are you ok?" Sam yells in my head. I ignore them and stare at the trees in front of me. Both him and Jared can sense my pain, but apparently they can't tell why I'm in pain. Two horse size wolves stand in front of me and look down at me.

"What?!" I snarl at them.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, you tell me. First I find out that I am a wolf, then I feel this strange pull towards a vampire." Both of them stare at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"T-t-that's not possible!" Jared says.

"I can feel the pull, even though I can't see the bloodsucker he imprinted on." Sam tells him. I growl at him and bite him.

"Don't call her that!" I yell. The both look at me before looking at each other.

"Lets tell Des, she should know what to do." Jared tells him. They pull me up and lead me towards a small house. They phase and walk into the house. I follow them and walk into the house. Jared is sitting on the table eating some food and talking to Emily, while Sam talks on the phone. I close the door behind me and stand near it, watching them.

"What was that?" Sam asks into the phone. The person on the other side answers. Sam's brows come together. "Uh, sure, why?…Okay then, take care." Sam hangs up and lets out a loud sigh. Emily walks up to Sam and he hugs her.

"What did Des say?" she asks him.

"She said she's going to come take a look as soon as she is done taking care of the mess the siren made." Sam answers. They three of them look at me and I stare back at them.

* * *

***Me:**** There you guys are! So I am done grieving for my tablet. I now know that is gone to technology heaven. And I just realize that I sound like a little kid when I say that. But anyways, this is where I am cutting off this chapter, because apparently I have to go to church. So anyways, please review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Siren say what now

**E/N: Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to all of those that reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story. I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story since like forever, but to be honest with you guys, I haven't had time to even sit down. I have had so many projects and homework that I had to work on, but I'm back now and I am really trying to update regularly. Now, since angel requested that I make my chapters longer, I will try my best, but I can't promise anything. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

"_Look at you_

_Gettin' more than just a re-up_

_Baby, you_

_Got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin' like a good one, _

_But I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are"_

_~Britney Spears_

_Womanizer_

* * *

***Chapter 7: Siren say what now?**

**(Des' POV once again)**

I walk further away from where I left the wolf and try to erase the sound of his pain out of my head. Which isn't that easy. God, I really have to stop feeling sorry for myself. I mean, it isn't like I won't see him again. In fact, I plan on going over to La Push tomorrow to introduce myself to him. But first I have to tell Raziel that I found my one and true mate. And that's exactly why I'm feeling guilty, because I broke my promise to him. I let out a long sigh and step into the clearing that the Cullens and my hybrid family are playing baseball in. Seraphine spots me and runs over to me. She stops in front of me and grabs me by my shoulders. She looks me up and down before her face breaks into a giant smile.

_No freaking way! You found him! You found him! __**And**__ you guys kissed!_ She screams into my head. I wince and glare at her.

_Yes I found him. And yes I kissed him. But you don't have to yell it in my head._ She squeals and grabs my hands while she jumps up and down. This catches Raziel's attention and he comes over to see what all of the commotion is about. He kisses my cheek and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asks. Seraphine rests her hand on his arm.

_Des found her soul mate! _Seraphine screams in both of our minds. Raziel winces from the loudness and then looks at me.

_Really? _He asks and I nod my head. He smiles and gives me a hug. _Congratulations, I'm so happy for you! But why aren't you with him right now?_

_Because I wanted to keep my promise before I broke it more than I already have. _I answer him. Recognition fills his eyes and he smiles at me sheepishly.

_You didn't have to do that._

_Yes I did. I made a promise and I keep my promises no matter what. Besides, I know that you would have done the same thing if you were in my place. _He blushes and looks at Seraphine. She gives him a you-are-on-your-own-here-buddy look and walks back to the baseball field.

_Yeah, about that. You see, when we made that promise, I didn't really know much about mates besides the fact that they were made for you and only you and that you would know who they were because of the mating pull. But over the years I saw how the Cullens interacted with their mates and now that I see how easily you were able to break our promise. And I figured that that promise will be broken the second that I see my mate. So the way I see I is that I am going to find my mate and, you know, mate with her before I remember our promise and come to tell you. _He explains looking at ever thing but me. I stiffen under his arm and glare at him.

"Are you mad?" he asks out loud before looking at me. But once he does he winces and takes a step back. "No, you're not mad. You're furious. I have never seen your eyes this color before, they are dark enough that they look black." I take a step forward and he takes another back.

"Damn right I'm mad. Do you know how much pain I cause both my mate and I? And since he imprinted on me, I'm pretty sure that he is feeling way more heartbroken than I am. And all because you decided that you were going to break our promise without even telling me that you were already planning on breaking it. Do you know how freaking guilty I felt for kissing him? I shouldn't feel guilty for kissing my soul mate." I yell at him.

I launch myself at him and punch him. The air around us hisses violently and the sky darkens even more than before. I punch and kick him and he raises his hands to protect his face. He isn't even trying to fight me back, which pisses me off even more. I am about to pull his hair when I am pulled away from him. I look back and glare at the person that pulled me away from the heartless monster that made me hurt my mate. Emmett grins down at me and he throws me over his shoulder and onto his back. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso. Emmett's my favorite brother, and he knows this. So he also knows that I wouldn't hurt him unless I have a perfectly excellent reason. That's why it was him that separated me from Raziel and not someone else.

"As much as I enjoy watching you beat up Raziel, you kind of missed all of the things that were happening around you while you two were arguing." Emmett informs us. He helps Raziel up and we all walk over to where the rest of the Cullens and the hybrids are standing, well, Emmett and Raziel walk, I just held on to Emmett's back. Edward is pulling the Siren's hair down over her shoulders and is apologizing for something.

"What's going on?" I ask as I rest my head against Emmett's shoulder.

"Alice saw the group of three nomads crossing through Forks. They heard us playing baseball and they got curious, so they're coming over to investigate. And Edward's freaking out because Bella is here and the nomads drink human blood." Emmett explains. I roll my eyes and watch from my spot on Emmett's back as Edward takes a step and everyone's heads, besides the Siren', snap towards the direction of the faint footsteps. They get closer and closer until finally three vampires walk out of the trees and into the clearing. The Cullens and my hybrids all come to stand next to us. The first one of the new vampires to step into the clearing is a male. He has light brown hair and the common red eyes for blood drinkers. He immediately falls back and lets the other male take the front of the little group. He is tall with dark hair. The last one in the group is a wild haired female.

_You see the brown haired male?_ I ask Emmett as I lean my forehead against his cheek.

_Yeah, what about him? _

_He's the leader of the coven._

_What makes you say that?_

_The way he let the other one step in front of him when he saw us. He is watching us and trying to figure out where out weak link is. _I explain. Emmett looks at him more closely. _Keep a close eye on him. If something happens, it's him you'll have to go for first. _Emmett nods and looks the male over. Carlisle takes a step forward and so does the tall dark haired one.

"We thought we heard a game. I'm Laurent. These are Victoria and James." The vampire introduces gesturing to the other two behind him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Desireé, Jasper and Alice, Raziel and Rosalie, Esme and Nathalie, Micah and Seraphine, and Edward and Bella." Carlisle introduces us. The three nomads look us over and their eyes land on each of the hybrids.

"Amazing. They aren't human, right?" Laurent asks.

"No, their hybrids." Carlisle explains.

"Really? What are they mixed with?"

"You do know that they can hear you talking about them right?" I ask Laurent. He looks over at me, his eyes wide; as if he's surprised I can even talk.

"My apologies, I can assure you that I meant no offence. But would you mind telling me what you are?" Laurent asks me. Then out of nowhere, a gust of wind blows through the clearing and I curse. Out of all the days that the wind decided that it was going to disobey me, it had to choose today. Edward stiffens and James whips his face towards the Siren, his nostrils flaring as he takes in her scent. James takes a step forward and Edward lets out a growl. I look over at the Siren and see that while her face is composed into a mask of horror, her eyes are sparkling with smugness.

"Who is this?" Laurent exclaims, sounding surprised. How clueless can a vampire be? All he can seem to do is ask questions that no one feels like answering. Which proves my point that he isn't the leader of the small coven.

"She's with us." Carlisle tells James.

"You brought a snack?" Laurent asks. It's then that the smugness leaves the Siren's eyes and is replaced with true horror. And I'm filled with happiness because any second now the Siren is going to become vampire chow and I won't have to see her face anymore. I slide down Emmett's back and get ready to hand the Siren over to James when Carlisle speaks again.

"I said she's with us."

"But she's _human_. I mean, I get why you keep the company of the hybrids, since I was finally able to recognize part of their scent, but the _human_?" Laurent protests. Laurent looks at me and bows a little. What the ever freaking hens? Why did he just bow? James slowly straightens out, but his nose is still flaring.

"It appears that we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed."

"But we'd still like to accept your invitation." Laurent's eyes flick between the Siren, the hybrids, and Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said." And there goes my happiness. Here I thought that today was going to be the day when I finally would have gotten rid of the Siren and the Cullens would be able to go back to normal. But no, Laurent just had to be a peace maker and agree to let the Siren live. James glances with disbelief and aggravation at Laurent, and I feel the exact same way he does, if not even worse. As a matter of fact both of us should start the 'I think Laurent makes stupid decisions' club.

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Nathalie, Des, Esme?" Carlisle calls. We all gather around him.

"Let's go Bella." Edward says from somewhere behind me. I hear the other's retreating footsteps and watch as Laurent nods at Carlisle and tells us to show him the way. I jump onto Rosalie's back and she looks over her shoulder at me.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asks as she takes off running towards the house.

"Watching the Siren almost get killed and then my dreams getting crushed because it didn't happened took all of my energy away." I answer her low enough so that she is the only one that hears. She nods and gives me an understanding look. She runs in silence and once we finally get home, she drops me on the living room couch. The rest of the Cullens enter the house after her and Laurent follows them. Victoria and James are nowhere to be found. Laurent sees me on the couch and walks over to me.

"This is incredible. Never in my three hundred years have I met a hybrid. Especially one that is half angel. Tell me, are the myths about you're an angel's blood true?" Laurent asks me sitting next to me. I nod and turn and face him.

"Although our blood smells delicious to vampires it would be like the most deathly and painful poison if they were to drink even a drop of angel blood." I confirm. What I don't tell him is that since I'm only half angel my blood wouldn't really kill him like the blood of a pure angel would. My blood would only cause him pain, but he doesn't need to know that.

"And I'm guessing everyone in your family knows that you are half angel."

"Mhhm, everyone but the human girl. And I would like to keep it that way if you don't mind."

"Don't worry dear, my lips are sealed." We keep on talking about nothing, and I figure that he's a pretty cool dude. I am in the middle of laughing at something he said when Emmett enters carrying the Siren like a football, with Alice and Edward on either side of him. Emmett throws me an apologetic look as he puts the Siren on her feet and walks over to stand on the couch behind me. There are low growls coming out of Emmett's throat as he glares at Laurent and picks me up from the couch. He carries me like you would a baby and runs over to where Rosalie is standing. I look up at him and raise an eyebrow.

"He was sitting way too close to my baby sister." He explains. I give him a warm smile and look over to where the others are talking to each other. Laurent is shaking his head and looking between the Siren and Carlisle.

"Are you sure it's worth it?" he asks him. Edward's enraged growl fills the room and Laurent cringes back.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to make a choice." Carlisle tells him. Laurent looks around the room, and looks at each of our faces, landing on mine last. I shake my head and he gives me a slight nod. Laurent turns back to Carlisle and tells him something while I look up at Emmett.

"What's with that look you gave me when you entered?" I ask him. He hesitates and meets Rosalie and Raziel's eyes before running to the garage with Rose and Ray following him. Emmett sits me down on the hood of Ray's truck and takes a step back. "Emmett? What's going on?"

"Well, you see. When we were in the truck Edward and Bella started arguing about how Edward couldn't just run away with her. So Bella came up with a plan where she ran away to Phoenix and Alice volunteered herself and Jasper to take care of her while she was over there. Edward didn't want to, so Bella told him that if it made him feel any better that you were going to go with them and make sure that nothing happened to her." Emmett explains and he takes a step back as he waits for my outburst. He doesn't wait long.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?! WHY WOULD SHE VOLUNTEER ME OF ALL PEOPLE?!" I yell.

"Apparently Bella said that both of you were great friends and that she knew that you cared enough for her to take care of her." WHAT IN THE WORLD MADE HER THINK THAT?! God, I can't believe she said that. And the worst part is that I actually have to go and baby sit her all because of the stupid promise I made to Carlisle before he went all cuckoo in the brain because of the siren's spell. I let out a long sigh just as my phone starts ringing.

"What?" I snarl into it.

"Uh, Des. It's Sam." The voice on the other side of the phone says.

"Oh, hey Sammy. What's up?"

"Well, we have a new wolf and he just imprinted on a vampire."

"That's impossible, werewolves can't imprint on vampires."

"Well, he did." And then everything clicks into place. He's talking about my mate. Sam doesn't know that it's me he imprinted on. And since I'm half angel, Sam can't see any thoughts that involve me in the wolf's mind. I'm about to tell him that it's me who he imprinted on when Rosalie growls at something that Edward said about her.

"What was that?" Sam asks.

"Nothing. Hey, do you mind if I go over there and explain everything that's going on in a few days?"

"Uh, sure, why?"

"Because right now I have to take care of the mess the freaking siren made and I'm going to be out of town for a few days."

"Okay then, take care." Sam hangs up and I put my phone away. The Siren walks into the garage, wearing Esme's clothes, and she runs up to me and hugs me. I look over her shoulder at Raziel and give him a WTH look. He shrugs and looks over at Edward, who followed the Siren in.

"Thank you for agreeing to take care of Bella while she's in Phoenix." Edward thanks me. When exactly did I agree to this again? The Siren disentangles herself from me and goes over to Edward. I look away from them as they have their moment and over at Raziel.

_This is just great. I was supposed to go over to La Push tomorrow to introduce and apologize to my mate. But now I can't because I have to babysit idiot boy's siren. _I complain to Raziel after I touch his hand. He gives me thoughtful look before taking his hand back. Everyone gets ready to leave and Alice pushes me into the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes. A few seconds later the Siren comes and sits next to me. I look out the window and the last thing that I see of my family is Raziel writing something down on a small piece of paper.

* * *

**E/N: There you go my dears. This chapter is 7 pages long and you guys deserve it for waiting so long for it. Anyhow, what do you think Raziel was writing down on the paper? And Reviews are appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 8: Forgiving Raziel

**E/N: Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to all of those that reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. So this is probably the last time that I update this story before I have to get on a plane and leave the States for the summer. So I won't see you guys until somewhere in September. I hope you guys enjoy your summer!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

_But just know that I try (try)_

_To always apologize (apologize)_

_And I'm gonna have you first_

_Always in my heart to keep you satisfied (satisfied) _

_~Akon_

_Don't Matter_

* * *

_*****_**Chapter 8: Forgiving Raziel***

Alice drives through the streets, faster than legally allowed. Not that I'm worried. I mean, she can see the future, so she knows whether or not there is a police officer around us or not. In fact, I am thinking of asking her is she can drive any faster. Why? Because the Siren is currently sleeping with her head resting against my shoulder. And I know that some of you are wondering why I don't just push her away instead of complaining. The answer: I have, like 30 times now. And every time that I do she would just come back to me. It's like I'm a siren magnet or something. So eventually I just gave up and stopped wasting my energy on her. But that isn't the bad part. No, the bad part she drools in her sleep. Which makes me wonder how Eddy boy can stand watching her as she sleeps. I guess it must have something to do with the spell she cast on him.

So now I am wrapped up in Jasper and Alice's coats and glaring out the window while the siren drools all over me. I swear, the road just keeps on getting longer and longer the more we drive on it. The sun starts rising and, finally, by the time that it is high in the sky, we reach the hotel that we are staying at for who knows how long. The hotel is close to the airport, in case we need to make any fast escapes. Jasper parks the car near the entrance and in the shadows. Both him and Alice get out, careful not to step into the sun, and go to the trunk to get the Siren's things. I look down at the Siren and poke her cheek. It takes 15 more pokes before she finally opens her eye, or tries to anyway.

"Desireé?" the siren mumbles, half asleep. And its official… I officially hate my name. She just had to say it out loud. I scrunch up my nose and look at her, debating whether I should talk to her or not. Luckily Alice opens the car door and pokes her head in, saving me from having to talk to the Siren.

"Bella, we are here." Alice announces. The Siren nods and Alice reaches in to help her out of the car. She and Jasper haul her half asleep body into the hotel and leave me where I'm sitting. I get out and throw the drool covered coats to the back seat. After making sure that the car doors are locked, I slam my door close and enter the hotel. I head over to where Jasper and Alice are getting the keys for our room and follow them up the elevator to our room. The room has two bedrooms and bathrooms. Alice carries Bella into one of the rooms, and comes back out. I look at Alice and take a deep breath, regretting what I am about to do.

"Alice?" I ask her. She twirls around and looks at me. "I need to take a shower but I don't have any clothes to change into afterwards. And I was wondering if you wanted to –" I don't even get to finish. Alice squeals and jumps up and down in happiness. She claps her hands and gives me a tight hug.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, I know just what to buy you!" And with that she runs out the door and slams it behind her. I look over at Jasper with a 'what have I done' look. He laughs and gives me a shrug. Right, cause laughing at my pain is going to make me so much better. I let out a loud groan and head towards my bathroom. Leave it to Alice to make shopping more important than anything else. I set my phone down and start to undress. I'm going to take a long hot shower, and then spend the rest of the afternoon in a bubble bath before I do anything else. I mean, I deserve this after getting drooled on by the Siren. So that's exactly how I spent the rest of the afternoon. I don't get out of the bathtub until my skin is wrinkly and clean. I wrap myself in a towel and walk into my room. The clothes that Alice bought me are neatly folded on the bed. I don't even bother to see what she bought as I put them on. I walk into the living room and spot Alice and Jasper both sitting on the couch, watching TV. There is a tray of food on the table in front of them.

They look up as I walk further into the room and Jasper motions to the tray. On it are some pieces of food and some lemonade. I sit down on one of the arm chairs and eat my food in silence. Once I'm done I put the tray back down on the table and lean back on the chair. All of the room's curtains are closed, but I can tell that the sun has gone back down. I spend a few more hours staring at the TV without really seeing anything. My mind is occupied by much more important things, like how I broke my mate's heart. I promise myself that next time I see Raziel I will kill him. Shuffling comes from the Sirens room. Alice goes to see her while Jasper orders some food for her and I go back to thinking of ways I can get revenge on Raziel. I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear a phone ring, and it takes me a minute to realize that it's my phone that is ringing. I get up from my chair at the same time that the Siren comes running into the living room, followed by Alice. I walk into my bathroom and pick up my phone from where I left it on the sink and look at it. I have one new message. I open it and read it as I make my way back to the living room.

_I'm sorry if I upset you. I don't regret what I did, but I do regret hurting your feelings. Forgive me?_

The message came from an unknown number. I'm about to ask who it is when I remember that Carlisle gave everyone new phones to keep up with what is going on with the whole James situation. I figure this is probably Raziel apologizing for earlier.

_I don't know if I can. You made me break my man's heart because of what you did._ I text back. I look up and see that the two vampires and the Siren are all staring at me. There is a knock on the door and Jasper goes to answer it.

"Well? Who was it?" the siren demands when Jasper comes back with her tray of food. I know she did not just talk to me like that. I glare at her before I answer her.

"Raziel." She looks at me expectantly. My phone rings again and I read the new message.

_You have a boyfriend?_ My eyebrows come together as I stare at the screen.

_Well, he's not my boyfriend yet but yes. Why are you asking me this? I already told you all of this when I beat you up for telling me what you did, don't you remember?_ I send the message and look back up.

"What did Raziel want?" the siren asks again. God, I just feel like smacking her.

"He was apologizing for what he did." She opens her mouth to ask another question when I turn on my heel and walk to my room. I close and lock the door behind me. The Siren pound on the door and demands for me to let her in. I roll my eyes and grab two of the pillows from my bed. I open the closet door and walk in; glad to see that there is enough room for me to lie down. I close the door behind me and make myself comfortable on the floor. My phone rings again.

_What are you talking about? You never beat me up and you left before I could even talk to you._

_Wait, who is this? Raziel?_

_No, it's Paul, the guy who kissed you in the cave._ I think my heart just jumped out of my chest.

_How did you get my number? Not that I mind. I'm Desireé by the way._

_This dude came up to me and gave it to me._ So this is Raziel's way of saying that he is sorry.

_I'm glad he did. Remind me to thank him when I get back home._

_Where are you?_

_Inside a hotel room's closet in Phoenix._

_?_

_Long story, I'll tell you it when I get back to Forks._

_Ok. Um, is Raziel the guy you were talking about being you're future boyfriend?_

_No, I was actually talking about you._

_Really?_

_Yeah, unless you don't want to._

_No I would love to graze your existence by becoming your boyfriend._ I laugh and dial the number on the text messages. He answers after the second ring.

"Hello?" his deep voice comes through the phone. God, I love the sound of his voice.

"Hey, did you know that you have to be the most egotistical person I've ever met? But you have a nice ass, so I guess I can deal with it." I tell him. He laughs.

"Right back at ya." He says, sounding amused by what I said.

"Oh, so are you saying that I'm egotistical or that I have a nice ass?" I tease as I shift in my seat. Even though I am sitting on two pillows my butt has fallen asleep because of the hardness of the floor under me.

"Both. And your sense of humor is pretty sexy too." He says and I swear he is trying to act sultry. So we are paying that game huh? Alright then.

"Yeah, I am pretty hot. In fact, I spend hours just staring at myself while I'm naked."

"Really? What a coincidence."

"What? You like looking at yourself naked too?" I ask, adding a lot of sarcasm to my voice.

"No, but I do enjoy visualizing you naked."

"Really?" I ask slowly s I move in my seat yet again. There is a tingly sensation coming from in between my legs. And it is then that I remember that Alice and Jasper and the Siren are on the other side of the wall. But do I care, no. If it had been any other time I probably would of, but not right now. "Are you doing that right now?"

"Maybe." He purrs. Freaking purrs. I think I just ruined a brand new pair of panties. Wait, what? Why am wearing pink panties? It is only then that I finally notice what I'm wearing. Alice bought me pink panties and a matching bra. I'm wearing a black mini shirt and a light blue tank top.

"Ohhh…" I whisper, but truth be told, it sounds more like a moan to me. Before I can help it my hand goes between my legs and move my panties aside. "So, tell me about it."

"Well, I was wondering what it took to turn you on. And judging by our last experience, I'd say a good makeout session gets the juices flowing." Listening to his voice telling me this things also gets the juices flowing, but I'm not about to tell him that. My fingers move slowly. They seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Maybe…" I whisper and a tiny pant escapes my lips.

"Or maybe, you just like the feeling of my tongue in you." He whispers. It feels like he is in the same room with me. And what I wouldn't give to have him in the same room as me. Even if that room just happened to be the closet I am lying on.

"That is definitely something that I'd like." I say trying to act flirty, even though my voice is shaking slightly from what my hand is doing. "I like it very much when I am close to you." I whisper slowly, and I hear his groan from the other side of the phone. I hesitate slightly on the last few words. "I like the feeling of your skin."

"Well I like every part of you." He states in a teasing voice. His voice also sounds a little shaken, not that I mind.

"I really like holding your hand." I begin innocently. "What part of me do you, um, want to touch the most?" I emphasize my tiny moan so that he can figure out what I am doing. I really hope I am not in this alone.

"I've always wanted to touch your breast." He says in a pant. I definitely am not in this alone. My hand move under my shirt, to my chest, it's a little moist, but I don't care. I push my bra up and take hold of my right breast gently.

"That's…hmm…good…" my moan comes out. I really wish he was here. "So if I'd let you touch my breast...what would you do"

"Well I'd start by..." His voice fades away and all I hear is static. I guess his hand has gotten tired of holding the phone up. Mine is too but I can't exactly go to speaker. I let out a tiny moan to get him to focus. No way is he leaving me hanging like this. "Sorry something...came up...and it needed my attention for a bit"

"Well focus for now, okay. Who knows it might help with your...problem."

"...I guess you know I'd be gentle" my hand moves on its own and I massage my breast.

"Ahh...but being rough is okay too right?" I ask somewhat innocently.

"I never knew you were a masochist. That's kinda hot"

"I'm not...just...ahh...impatient" I pull and tug on my breast roughly not even caring anymore. I hear harsh breathing through the phone. I push the phone closer to my ear desperate to hear more if his voice. I know he can hear my moans loud and clear and that makes the tightness in between my legs return. "Then what…" I ask as my hand moves back to its original place between my legs.

"Well...I'd...ugh...tease you a bit" I do as he says and my fingers move over my opening gently gradually getting rougher with myself. I change my sitting position feel the sensation better.

"A-And...th-then...ahhh"

"I'd be inside of you" he says his voice sounding seductive but cute, the only way his voice can be. He moans my name, the syllables rolling off his tongue. That is enough to send me over the edge. I moaned and my body pushes itself against my hand. I accidently let the phone slip my fingers but I can tell he has reached his breaking point also.

My breath came out in pants and my hand feels sticky. I grab the phone with my free hand and put it against my ear.

"Can't wait to see you again" he says between ragged breaths.

"Same here" I say as I breathe heavily. We say our goodbyes and end the call. I try to get up and compose myself but my mind is in other places. I fix myself and walk into my bathroom. I wash my hands and look at my reflection in the mirror, my cheeks are flushed. I let out a sigh and walk into the living room. It's empty. On the table is a stack of clothes and a note. I pick up the note and read it:

_Figure you would need these. We left the hotel after you started talking on the phone. Don't worry, Bella is safe with us. _

_~Alice._

Why the hey would I care if the Siren was safe or not I pick up the clothes and I'm glad to see that these cover a bit more of my body. And that the underwear isn't pink. I go to my room and change into the new underwear, the skinny jeans and red blouse. I go back into the living room and sit on the couch. I text Raziel before shutting my phone off and turning to watch TV.

The text: _You are forgiven._

* * *

**E/N: There you guys are. I'd like to thank my bff, because without her the phone scene wouldn't have been possible. Which leads me to this. I am horrible at writing lemons, so I had been asking my friend to write them for me. But I know that I must be annoying her. So if any of you want to help me write the lemons for this story, just PM me and well go from there. Anyhow, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9: Baby-sitting the enemy

**E/N: Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to all of those that reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited this story. First of all, I would like to say, I am back and fighting against writer's block. And to think that I would get writer's block by not writing a single thing in almost two months. Anyways, with that being said on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the OCs used in this story.**

* * *

"**I've been standing here**

**With my arms out wide**

**But you just keep on**

**Passing me by"**

**~Jason Chen**

**Invisible**

* * *

***CHAPTER 9: BABY-SITTING THE ENEMY***

Who would have thought that a 17 year old girl could be such a piece of work, not me I can tell you that. I watch as the Siren mopes around the hotel room with Jasper and Alice's eyes following her every move. Ever since my phone call, she has been keeping the phone right next to her, ready to answer it if it rang. And to make matters worse, she used her siren charm to make Alice tell her about how you become a siren. I let out a frustrated sigh and the two vampires in the room look over at me. Which causes the Siren to glare because I stole their attention from her.

"I am literally about to die because of boredom." I complain. Jasper smirks and Alice gives me a small smile. While the siren gets out of her seat and marshes over to me. She stops in front of me and looks up at me, which for some reason I find hilarious.

"How can you say something like that when your family is risking their lives for you right now?!" she yells. Oh, heck no. She did not just blame this whole mess that she caused on me. I glare and am about to answer her when the phone rings. The Siren rushes over to it and answers it.

"Hello?" she says into the phone, and I hear a woman's panic filled voice coming from the other end.

"Mom? Mom, calm down I'm okay." Bella says as she walks into her room and closes the door behind her. I look over at Alice and Jasper.

"You don't really need me here do you?" I ask them. And they both give me sympathetic smiles.

"You can go take a walk if you want. We'll take care of her here. We'll call if anything happens." Alice announces. I give her a thankful smile and head out of the hotel. I look around the outside of the hotel and figure that walking around the city would do me no harm. I walk for hours and watch as the sun sinks and the moon comes out. Not stopping I keep on walking. I find it strange that Alice hasn't called me yet, or that the Siren hasn't either. Knowing her she would be on the phone dialing me the second that she found out I was missing. It is only then that I remember that my phone is currently connected to its charger on my bed side table in the hotel room. Oh well, the universe makes things happen for a reason and I guess this is a sign or something.

I find a back yard and sneak into it. I lay down on the grown under some bushes and look up at the stars as the bushes cover me from view. I wonder what my life would be like if I were a normal human. I grimace and quickly dismiss that idea. If I were a human, I would have been under the siren's spell right now. I sigh and close my eyes for a minute, hoping that when I open them the siren will be no more.

* * *

*AWVAOC*

* * *

Something wet slides over my check and I crack my eyes open to see what it is. There is a small Yorkie staring down at me. I give it a small smile and it spits on me before running away. I let out an annoyed sigh and sit up. The sun blinds me for a moment and I squint against it. Wait, did I just say sun? I rub my eyes and look again and sure enough there is the bright yellow orb floating in the sky. Great I wonder for how long I have been asleep. I get up and leave the yard, brushing leaves of my body in the process. I walk around with absolutely no idea where I am going when I smell a familiar scent and spot the siren running out of a house and on the side walk. I look around but can't see Jasper or Alice anywhere near her.

Curious I follow her down the sidewalk and into an old ballet studio. I go in and watch as the siren calls out for her mom, and a woman's panicked voice answers her. I guess I now know where the Siren gets her dramatic traits from. I walk silently across the room, making sure to hide behind the pillars and that my reflection doesn't show on the mirror walls. I stop when I hear a man talking to the Siren, trying to pinpoint the voice. Frustrated after not being able to tell who the voice belongs too, I walk a bit closer to the voices and watch as James films a wide eyed siren. And all I can think about as I watch the siren uselessly run away from James is, what the hell is she doing here? I lean against the pillar as James appears in front of the Siren and another question enters my head: Why haven't they noticed me? I mean, sure the siren is running for her life right now, and James is trying to catch his prey, but I'm pretty sure they would have noticed me by now.

I am brought back from my thoughts by the siren crashing onto the pillar next to the one I'm leaning against. James stalks towards her with the video camera while the siren tries to crawl away. I stand straight and debate on whether I should help her, or whether I should just leave and save us all the fatigue of having to look at the siren more than we have to. Finally the latter wins and I turn around to leave when Eddy boy comes crashing into the ballet studio and he runs straight towards the now unconscious and bloodied Siren. He picks her up, begging her to wake up, and is about to make his hero escape when James pulls on Edward's leg and throws him towards one of the mirror walls. Edward drops the siren and is about to attack James when the rest of the Cullens enter the room. Carlisle and Alice run over to the siren while Jasper and Emmett run over to James. Emmett and Jasper start fighting against James, and of course they win, while Carlisle orders Alice and Edward around, trying to save the life of the siren.

I wait until Jasper, Emmett and Alice are force to leave because of the scent of blood before walking out of the studio. I catch up to Emmett and jump up to his back, startling him. He looks back at me and gives me a huge smile as he continues to run through the streets of Phoenix.

"Hey baby sister! Where have you been all this time? You just missed taking part of the burning of the tracker." Emmett beams. I roll my eyes and look at him like he has gone crazy.

"Emmett, I was in the studio watching the whole time. In fact, I was so close to the, as you so kindly put it, 'burning of the tracker' that you threw the lighter at my stomach, and I have the bruise to prove it." I inform Emmett. His happy face turns into one of confusion and disbelieve.

"No you weren't. I looked at every inch of the studio before we left and I didn't see you, neither did I catch your scent in the room. It was like you weren't even there." He explains. I furrow my eyebrows and think about what he just told me. Is it possible that I have the power to turn invisible and not even know it? I guess I'll have to ask Raziel about that when I see him. Speaking of which, where the hey are my lovable hybrids.

"Hey Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are Raziel, Nathalie, Seraphine, and Micah?"

"Oh, they figured that the hunter would be dead by tonight and that we wouldn't need their help so they all went to Port Angeles to watch movies." I hit my forehead with the heel of my hand and shake my head.

* * *

*AWVAOC*

* * *

I walk into the living room of the Cullens' home and am meet with the sight of Ray, Micah, Sera, and Nathalie sitting huddled around the couch, whispering something low enough for me not to hear. I walk to the couch and flop down on one of the spaces that they had left empty. To say that I was tired would be an understatement. I have just arrived from the airport, and I would have been here in Forks even earlier in the week if it wasn't for the fact that Edward had forced me to stay in the hospital with the siren, claiming that the siren considered me one of her best friends and that she would be pleased to see that I was there when she woke up.

Then, just as I was about to make my amazing escape, in comes Chief Swan. He has grabbed onto my hand and demanded to know what had happen. And since no one had been smart enough to think of a cover story I had to be the one to come up with the story. My first idea was to tell him something about how he had a suicidal daughter that had walked straight to a robber and cussed him off, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't believe that considering how his daughter acts with him. So at the end I told him that his daughter had fallen of the stairs in the hotel room and fell out a window, that sounds more like her, right? He believed my story and I was about to leave again when her mother came in. She ran up to me and asked what had happened, and all I could think about was, why didn't she arrive a few minutes earlier that way I wouldn't have to explain myself again.

So after all that drama was done I had to stay even more because the siren's mom claimed that she needed me for emotional support. And that is why I am now back in Forks later than I had planned. The hybrids look over at me and smile.

"Guess what we did?" Nathalie asks. I give her a wary look and raise my eyebrows for her to continue. Nathalie giggles and hands me her camera. I look down at the screen and my eyes widen as I stare at a picture of Raziel dressed in a black mini skirt, some red pumps, and a red tube top. His face is covered in make-up and he is making a 'you know you want me' look. I look over at the embarrassed Raziel and burst out laughing. They all join in with me and I can't help but be grateful for having a family like them. Oh, it's good to be home.

* * *

**E/N: There you guys are. Another chapter and it feels great posting it. But you want to know what would make it feel even better, if you guys reviewed it! :)**


End file.
